A Night in the Red, Red Rain
by Seanpoe
Summary: Many things happen when it's raining; things most people can't explain. When Axel invites Roxas to coffee late at night, something is bound to go on. AkuRoku oneshot? M for; Intense sexuality, violence, etc.


Writte for a friend a while ago. But, I loved it so I had to make sure it got on something other then DA.  
>Oddly formatted (and it <em>bugs<em> me) because I don't know how to use .. :(  
>Enjoy.:)<p>

_**A Night in the Red, Red Rain**_

Running through the rain, on that cold dark night, ran a boy with bright blonde hair. Forgetting the frequent rainstorms that happened, he was left without an umbrella. Soon he reached his destined spot; Café Illumination. _Why did Axel want to come here at the last minute? _The young one had been his best friend ever sense they met at Café Illumination. But, ever sense a few days ago, Axel had been acting weird.

"Hey, you made it." a cheery voice said as the boy walked into the coffee shop. The boy put his hood down, and shook himself trying to become used to the new temperature, "Barely." Axel, a taller older-looking man, stood up with his arms out, "Awe, does Roxy-poo need a hug?" He grinned and tried to hug the boy.

"Hold on there, 'Axy-poo.'" the younger slipped under Axel's arms, "It's Roxas." Roxas touched his temple and in a mocking voice, "'got it memorized?'"

"Oh, you're gonna get it now." Axel pivoted on his heel grabbing Roxas's waist, pulling him into a hug, "This isn't so bad is it?" Roxas squeaked and laughed, trying to get out of Axel's hold.

"Hey, you two _love_ birds, calm the PDA down a bit." a girl with long brown hair said with a wink.

"Hey Olette!" Roxas yelled getting out of the older man's hold, "We're not like that!"

"_Right_. So, what'll it be boys?" Olette said going behind the stand, "The usual?"

"Sure, on me." Axel called out sitting down at the back table right by the window.

"Why can't I ever buy?" Roxas questioned sitting in the chair across the table from Axel.

"Because you're still a baby." Axel ruffled Roxas's hair while talking in a baby voice. Roxas smacked Axel's hand away,

"Am not." Axel stuck out his tongue at Roxas.

"You're so immature, Axel."

"You know it sweet cheeks." Axel winked at Roxas making a clicking noise with his tongue. Roxas smiled and asked, "What'd you want to come here so late for?"

"Well-" Axel was cut off by Olette setting their drinks down, "Here ya' go boys. Can I get you anything else for a change?"

"No, we're good. Thanks Olette." Roxas said smiling. Olette smiled back, "Just holler at me if you need something." She walked away with her tray at her side.

"Well?" Roxas questioned.

"Well, Roxas, I know you're going to look at me funny, but…" Axel swirled his mixing stick in his drink then looked into Roxas's shimmering eyes, "I'll tell you later."

"Um, okay then." Roxas turned his head to look out the window, taking a drink out of his coffee, "It rains so much here."

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Axel stared out the window as well. Roxas smiled watching the water droplets stream down the window,

"Yeah." "You want to go to a hotel?" Axel turned his head towards Roxas, "I would invite you over, but Saïx…"

"I'd love to." Roxas smiled, "We never seem to have any time to hang out, now that Saïx is in the picture."

"I know…" Axel looked down, "Let's go."

Both the man and the teen walked out the door. Axel had put the tab on the table they were sitting at. They ran through the cold rain with dark stormy clouds above them. Quickly they made their way into the hotel.

They got the key to the room that they were going to be staying in. Axel budged the door open exposing the nice little room; containing two double sized beds, a huge window with an incredible view, blue carpets, dark walls, and a small television on a simple nightstand. "Cute." Roxas commented as he walked inside. He sat on the bed then lay back, stretching his arms up. His shirt lifted as he stretched Axel watched as he did this. "Tired?" Axel said with a smile. Roxas smiled and relaxed, "A little." He pulled his shirt down and sat up, "So, what'd you want to tell me?"

"It'd be better if I just showed you." Axel dimmed the lights then a flash of lighting, fallowed by a crack of thunder, stormed outside.

"Axel?" Roxas questioned, "What are you-" The teen was cut off by a gentle kiss on his lips. Slow small kisses on ones lips makes the hairs on the neck stand straight up.

"Wa-Wait." Roxas pushed the older man back, who had made his was above the teen, "What're you doing?"

"_We _are kissing, Roxas." Axel kisses Roxas's neck, lifting his head up to Roxas's ear and whispered, "Don't you like it?" Roxas bit his lip trying to hold back a tenderly bites down on Roxas's neck. He feels the constricting feeling in Roxas's neck. "Let it out, babe." Axel cooed in Roxas's ear, "No one is going to hear you." The older man slid his hand down the teen's side, slipping that same hand up his shirt. This small gesture made the teen utter a loud moan, making Axel smirk, "That's it."

"W-What about Saïx?" Roxas asked snapping back into reality. Axel lifted his head and looked at Roxas through the dim light coming from outside, "I don't care about him." Roxas stared into Axel's eyes; he opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Axel's tongue.

The teen was captured by the sensation. He has never felt something so pleasuring. One by one clothes start to be thrown off. Jackets and shirts by the sides of the beds, bodies grinding on one another, and moans and sighs escaping the mouth. Roxas arched his back rubbing his bare chest against Axel's. The teen stretched his arms up and started grinding his groin against his others, moaning and smiling. Axel licked up from Roxas's stomach to his nipple; tantalizing it with his tongue. Roxas shivers and lays his back, back down. Axel smirks at the others reaction, "You little tease." Roxas rubbed his leg up against Axel's groin, feeling the bump growing, "I think you like it." Axel groaned and pressed his lips against the others. Kissing back intensely letting their tongues intermingle. Sweet sighs escaped their lips when they part.

"Axel," Roxas whispered seductively, "I… I-" Axel rolled both he and the teen over, laying back and placing Roxas on top of him. Roxas sat on Axel's stomach feeling the others member rubbing against him. Axel slid his hands down Roxas's arms, across his stomach, and down to his pants line. Slight movements and tender touches making the teen's pants become tighter and tighter. One by one the teen's pant buttons were opened, exposing the underwear beneath. Axel rips off the pants and looked up at the one on top of him. He smirked from the sight of the panting teen in agony.

"Roxas," Axel asked rubbing the member under the teen's briefs, "how bad do you want me in you?" Roxas's member twitched in Axel's hand as he thought of what the older man just said. Axel starts stroking the length making Roxas bite his lip. "If you're not going to tell me, I'll keep teasing you." Axel reached his other hand over, slipped his hand inside the teen's underwear, and started teasing his entrance. Groaning and bucking his hips at both the motions taking over him. "Tell me." Axel said quietly, pushing one finger in Roxas, and stroking his member in unison. Roxas fell forward his arms stretched to full length keeping him up, gripping the sheets. His eyes were tightened and he panted. Roxas slowly opened his eyes to a smirking Axel. "Well?" He asked smugly.

"I want you, Axel." Roxas said.

"How do you want me?" Axel toyed with him.

"I want you in me."

"Excuse me? I couldn't hear you clearly."

"Axel, I want you in _me_!" Roxas practically yelled, throwing his head back, and flushing at the same time. Axel pulled his pants and boxers down, exposing his tender member. It rubbed against Roxas's bum making him moan. Roxas slid down his own briefs and grinded on Axel, who is also moaning. Axel reached over to his coat pocket and pulled out a bottle.

"What's that?" Roxas asked watching Axel's hands move. Axel squirted a clear thick liquid in one hand, "This'll be cold at first." Axel rubbed liquid on his own member stroking it and groaning to warm it up, and then rubbed some in and around Roxas's entrance. Roxas shifted and moaned, "Whaah?"

"You don't want it to hurt right?" Axel slowly slipped his member in Roxas's entrance.

"Ahh…!" Roxas moaned, bracing himself. He held onto the sheets as Axel thrusted inside him. "Oh, god!" he screamed as the pace quickened. Axel groaned and held onto Roxas's legs, feeling him deep inside. A feeling of wanting to be more in control came over Axel. He flipped Roxas on his back then rubbed his member across the teen's hole. Roxas moaned loudly, "Stop, stop teasing me!" Axel did as he was told and shoved his member inside as far as it could go. Roxas gripped the sheets, arched his back, and opened his mouth. He started bucking his hips wanting more, wanting to climax. He stroked his own member as Axel trusted in him, going deeper and deeper. Axel shifted then hit Roxas's pelvic bone, making Roxas moan loaded and stroke his member harder.

"Axel," Roxas groaned stroking his member faster, "I-I I'm gonna-" Axel stopped Roxas's hand, "Hold it in." Roxas squirmed and bucked his hips, wanting to climax. Axel thrusted harder and faster, was reaching his point of climax, also. Roxas moaned tightening all his muscles, wanting to be let free. Roxas moaned loudly staggering to say, "Axel… I-I have to… I-I'm gonna-"

"Hold it in! Roxas!" Axel pushed down Roxas's wrists onto the bed, "It makes the moment more pleasurable." Axel forcefully kissed Roxas, slipping his tongue between the teen's lips. Trust after trust, each member burning and aching for thrusts became faster. Axel moaned, and Roxas accompanied him. Axel thrusted one last time and released himself inside Roxas. The warm liquid triggered something in Roxas and he too relaxed his muscles releasing his own liquid onto Axel's chest. Loud moans echoed through the room as thunder and lightning cracked. Panting and out of breath, Axel slowly slid himself out of Roxas, making the teen moan for a last time. White liquid seeped from his hole, and dripped down Axel's chest. Axel ran his finger up his chest and scooped some liquid into his mouth.

"Tasty." he said with a smirk, looking down at his panting companion. Roxas made no comment or remark, just laid there panting. "For a virgin," Axel pecked Roxas a kiss, "you were great." Axel stood up and walked to the bathroom. Roxas tried to figure out what just happened, and why it felt so good. In his thinking he fell extremely tired, and started drifting to sleep. Only to be suddenly awoken by a cold feeling on his hole.

"What're you-"

"Trust me; you don't want to sleep like this." Axel was cleaned up from all the liquid that had been on him, "I'm just going to give you a quick wipe off so you don't have to go through much more in the morning."

"Okay." Roxas said questionably.

Axel finished and they both put their underwear on. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas after they were under the blankets, Roxas quickly fell asleep. Axel smiled and whispered, "I love you." then drifted to sleep as well.

"WHERE IS _HE_!" a raged maniac yelled at Olette.

"Who!" Olette screamed in terror, "Please, don't hurt me!"

"I know he was here!" the man grabbed her shirt, and said in a glare with a threatening voice, "Where. Is. _Axel?"_

"Axel!" the door slammed open and both Axel and Roxas jumped.

"Saïx?" Axel jumped up standing in front of the man, "What're you doing here!"

Saïx's eyes became red with anger at the sight of his boyfriend in his boxers. Thunder cracked and lighting struck, Saïx screamed at Axel, "Where is he!"

"Who are you talking about!" Axel yelled back.

"That _tramp_!" Saïx stalked over passed Axel, as Axel tried to grab his arm, "Saïx!"

"Where-_There_ you are." Saïx fixed his eyes on Roxas who was cowering in the corner. "

Leave him alone!" Axel yelled at Saïx, "This is between YOU and ME, Saïx!"

"You took him away from me." Saïx hatefully said to Roxas, walking closer to him, "You little whore."

"Please, please don't hurt me." Roxas coward, "I-I-" Saïx noticed that Roxas, also, was only in his underwear. Saïx slowly turned towards Axel, "You actually _SLEPT_ WITH _HIM_!"

"Yeah? So?" Axel glared at Saïx, "I love HIM. NOT YOU!" Saïx became furious,

"Fine!" Saïx went over to Roxas and picked him up by his shoulder, digging his nails into the teens shoulder making him yelp.

"You let him go, Saïx." Axel said sternly walking over to Saïx, "Now!"Saïx smirked, "Or what?" he dug his nails deeper into Roxas's shoulder and walked backwards to the window. Saïx made eye contact with Roxas, Saïx's eyes filled with envy and hatred, Roxas's with terror and regret. Saïx wrapped his fingers around the teen's throat, digging his nails into his neck.

"Let, him, _GO_!" Axel grabbed Saïx's arms from behind trying to pull him away from Roxas.

"The one time you're behind me, you're trying to HURT ME!" Saïx elbowed Axel in the gut, making him stumble backwards. Roxas gasped for air his arms and legs flailing. He manages to hit Saïx in the eye and the groin making him drop Roxas. Roxas ran to the other side of the bed.

"You little brat!" Saïx stalked over to Roxas, but Axel tackled Saïx to the ground, "Leave him alone!" he turned his head to Roxas, "Roxas run!"

"I-I can't just leave you-"

"Leave!" Axel yelled, struggling to keep Saïx down, "I'll be fine."

"But-"

"Trust me, Roxas." Axel smiled at Roxas, trying to reassure him.

"Awe, isn't this cute." Saïx said sarcastically, "Love confessions really TEAR ME UP!" Saïx flips Axel onto his back and sits on him. "Fine! I won't hurt him now; I'll just stick with you, _honey_." Saïx slowly scratched down Axel's face from his temple to his chin. Axel groaned from the pain as the blood streamed down his face. "Now, let's cut you up real nice." Saïx said smirking. He put his hand on Axel's side then tore through his skin with his nails. Axel gritted his teeth and tried to take a swing at Saïx. Saïx held Axel's hands down over his head. "Pretty useless aren't you, _sweetie_." Saïx said tearing Axel's other side, "Pretty hot though." Saïx looked Axel up and down, "Mmm. Maybe I'll have to have my way with you before I kill you." Saïx licked up the blood from Axel's cheek, making the wound sting.

"You're sick." Axel cursed.

"You're beautiful." Saïx smiled a devious grin, "One more cut, to teach you a lesson." Saïx stuck his hand down Axel's boxers and grabbed onto Axel's member, "Hopefully this will be enough to teach you NOT to cross me." Axel gritted his teeth and tightened every muscle he had, "Just get it over with." "My pleasure." Saïx ginned and lifted his arm to get a better angle.

"Don't hurt him!" Roxas came running towards Saïx with a lamp in his hand.

"Stop interfering!" Saïx yelled. Roxas ran over and it seemed as if time ïx used his forearm to block Roxas's attack, lifting Roxas off the ground and throwing Roxas behind him. Roxas crashed through the window, falling out.

"Roxas!" Axel found the strength to push Saïx off of him.

He ran towards the window and looked down. He felt rain drops falling on his head, his heart sinking, in the flash of lighting with the roaring thunder that followed, he saw the one he loved the most, on the ground. Dead.

"You... Bastard." Axel growled turning to face Saïx. "You KILLED _HIM_!" Axel's death gaze on Saïx made the man cower. But, Saïx didn't show it.

"So?" Saïx said, his voice becoming weak, "I was going to anyways." Axel wrapped his hands around Saïx's neck tightly, choking him. Saïx struggled and tried to pry Axel off of him.

"Get... Off..." Saïx managed to choke out. He pushed Axel away, making him stumble backwards. Axel hit the edge of the window and flipped back.

"Axel!" Saïx yelled as Axel disappeared from view. Saïx ran over to the edge and as the same as before, Axel lies on the ground right next to Roxas. Dead.

"Oh… Oh crap." Saïx's eyes widened, and he ran. That's all he thought he could do. He ran far away.

Through slit eyes his vision became blurry. Everything was red, and he couldn't see. "Roxas?" Axel called out, _"Roxas?" _His eyes started watering for he knew that his love was dead, and he, too, was going to die. The thunder cracked, and lightning struck. _Red lighting _through bloodshot eyes.

This was the end.

_"Axel?" _the sweet voice of his love lifted his spirits.

"Roxas? Where-Ow." Axel couldn't move his head, his neck was broken. He searched with his hand and found Roxas's hand. He held onto him as tight as he could. "Roxas, we're going to die."

"I know." Roxas's eyes were filling with tear.

"I'm sorry to have gotten you into all of this." Axel spat out some blood, almost choking, "But, I couldn't help myself." He gripped Roxas's hand as tight as his body would allow him, "I love _you_; I have only ever loved _you…_"

"Axel, I love you, too." Roxas gripped back, but his strength slowly, but noticeably faded, "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize."

"Don't worry about it…" Axel coughed again, holding on with all his might, "Let's just meet again… In the next life, you got that memorized?" he smiled at his own remark, and then coughed once more.

"Yeah," Roxas laughed, but only for a second, "I do."

They died on that night, together. Saïx was found in his home, he had shot himself. When the police found the bodies they were shocked; Axel and Roxas were laying together, hand-in-hand, the pool of blood surrounding them was in the shape of a only thing they saw that night was love itself, and the red, red rain of the storm. After that night, anytime it rained, you could see two figures walking and holding hands, with a bright red aura around them. Sweet whispers can be heard after each storm.

Together for eternity, true love prevails.

_The End_


End file.
